Solar Sabres
The Solar Sabres are a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists founded in the 23rd Founding. Founded in an era in which the Imperium was desperately in need of firepower, the Solar Sabres delivered with unending zeal. Although planet-based, the Solar Sabres are noted for their roaming nature and have been found in conflicts far from their place of origin. The Solar Sabres quickly gained notoriety when they participated in the Pacification of Vertan: A 3 decade-long purge of the heretical Vertan Subsector. Accompanied by several lances of House Mancor, the Solar Sabres' battle strategy was quickly cemented as Sabres entered battle with the power of the Imperial Knights at their side. Soon, the Solar Sabres and House Mancor became close allies, working together in a variety of conflicts all over the galaxy. Lately, many militiamen of House Mancor have begun to train in the ranks of the Solar Sabres, gaining valuable combat knowledge which they return to House Mancor with. Now, as the Great Rift splits the galaxy, the Solar Sabres find themselves one of the few lucky ones in the Imperium Sanctus. However, this does not mean that they stop in their duty. Constantly, Solar Sabres vessels cross the Great Rift to fight the forces of Chaos and the Xenos in the Imperium Nihilus, and to give Imperial citizens hope in such a dark time. The Solar Sabres are prepared to fight for the Imperium tooth and nail, and to never give up, and never give in. This, is the mantra of the Solar Sabres. Chapter History Origins In early M38, a Knight World was discovered in the newfound Orilcrux Sector. Called Greyhaven, Imperial authorities found a powerful Knight House. Called House Mancor, the Nobles were eager to integrate with the ancient Imperium. Tech-Priests of Mars rushed to Greyhaven, agog at the glorious archaeotech still kept in use by House Mancor. Pledging allegiance to the Imperium, House Mancor became a Questor Imperialis House, ready to serve the God-Emperor of Making and further His goals. To signify this new union, it was decided that a new Space Marine Chapter should be founded on Greyhaven, given the tough, martial nature of the populace and the existing defensive assets of House Mancor. Drawn from the venerable Imperial Fists chapter, the Solar Sabres were born, not only to bring death upon the enemies of mankind, but also to keep an eye on the newly-rediscovered Knight House. Proving Ground Soon after the establishment of their chapter, the Solar Sabres were under attack by a vile Greenskin force, led by the notorious Bigmek Deffkilla. Earlier, then-Chapter Master Olamach Sedarin had suggested implementing a number of reconnaissance stations throughout the sector, to provide an early warning system against threats. This was shown to be wise when Reconnaissance Station Alpha-Rho 7613 detected the fleet of Kaptin Kroozakrusha, a Freeboota who had agreed to transport Deffkilla's force. Quickly, the Solar Sabres fleet amassed at Dendarin, a Death World on the edge of the sector. Working in concert, the Solar Sabres baited the Orks to move towards XZ-119, a lonely mining colony on the outskirts of XZ-119, one of the 6 moons of Dendarin. The Orks, eager for battle, launched their transports at what seemed like an easy and valuable target. However, many of the transports were destroyed en route and the space battle dragged out into a long war of attrition. More and more transports started getting through as the sheer number of Ork vessels began to wear down the Sabre fleet. On the ground, 500 Solar Sabres marines led by Chapter Master Sedarin, and a 30-knight lance of House Mancor led by Matriarch Janess Mancor were waiting for the Ork forces. Drawn into another war of attrition, the Orks died by the hundreds on the surface of XZ-119. The average kill-death ratio of a Solar Sabre marine that day could easily have been 1:20. Chapter Organization Order of Battle Chapter Wargear Recruitment Solar Sabres Librarians Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed Notable Solar Sabres Chapter Fleet Solis Recordatus (Battle Barge) - The Solis Recordatus was the first Battle Barge assigned to the reborn Solar Sabres in 740.M41. The Solis Recordatus is the honorary flagship of the Master of the Fleet of the Solar Sabres and is seen at the head of almost every engagement that they participate in. Solis Invictus (Battle Barge) '''- The second Battle Barge assigned to the Solar Sabres, the Solis Invictus took part in the Pacification of Vertan, being instrumental in the opening bombardment of Vertan Primaris and bringing down the shield that surrounded the heretical hive. '''Sedarin's Pride (Battle Barge) - The final Battle Barge to be assigned to the Solar Sabres. The Sedarin's Pride is named after the first Chapter Master of the Solar Sabres, who sacrificed himself to slay the leader of the Word Bearers host and help get civilians to safety. The Pride of Sedarin is the flagship of Battlefleet Orilcrux, the defense fleet of the Solar Sabres. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors Chapter Badge Relations Gallery Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:23rd Founding Category:Imperium Category:Imperium of Man Category:Space Marines